


Won't believe until I see the light

by KatieWR



Series: Take me down to your paradise [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, kevés alkoholfogyasztás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Keith Shiróval megy az összgarrisonos karácsonyi bulira, amit igazából csak szeretne túlélni. Néhány pohár bóléval később már egészen tűrhető a helyzet, de akkor megjelenik Lance, akinek feltett szándéka mindenkivel táncolni.„- Vársz valakit? – kérdez rá Lance.- Shirót – feleli egészen óvatlanul.- Shirót – ismétli a fiú felcsillanó szemekkel. – Mesélj róla! – kéri lelkesen. Keith összeszorítja a fogait és emlékezteti magát, hogy ő ebben az egész történetben nem annyira fontos.”
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Take me down to your paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534070
Kudos: 2





	Won't believe until I see the light

**Author's Note:**

> A címadódal a The Socore - The Heat című száma. Ez egy extra a Take me down to your paradise című regényemhez, de tekinthetjük akár prológusnak is hozzá. A történet érthető lesz enélkül is, de ettől függetlenül ajánlom olvasásra :D Jó olvasást~

# Won't believe until I see the light 

### Nulladik nap

### 

2012 karácsonya

Keith magára grimaszol a tükörben, Shiro pont elkapja a mimikát, amikor behajol az ajtón.  
\- Na, ennyire nem rossz a helyzet – mondja, és a hangja vidám, mint mostanában mindig. – Kész vagy?  
\- Még mindig csak azért vagyok hajlandó elmenni veled, mert annyit áradoztál a jövendőbelidről, hogy muszáj megismernem – morogja maga elé.  
\- Mondtam már, hogy Matt nem a jövendőbelim – közli az idősebb, de a hangja, igen, a hangja nem olyan magabiztos, mint máskor.  
\- Most még ezt állítod – mutat rá. – De hosszú lesz az a-  
Félbeszakítja Shiro telefonjának pittyegése, ez az otthoniaktól jövő hívás. Shiro beköszön, automatikusan vált japánra, és amikor Keith megpróbál elsunnyogni mellette, elkapja a vállát, és odahúzza magához, hogy ő is látszódjon az előlapi kamerában.  
\- _Keith is itt van_ – újságolja a nyilvánvalót.  
\- _Jó reggelt_ – mondja Shiro anyukájának legnagyobb örömére, és miután kipuskázza az időeltolódást a telefon felső sarkából. Tizenhat óra eltolódás van Phoenix és Tokió között, és Shiro olyan szinten elfoglalt, hogy alig tudják összeegyeztetni a beszélgetéseket. Most is, valójában már késésben vannak, de Keith a világért nem vallaná be, hogy direkt későn kezdett öltözni, nehogy Shiro kitalálja, hogy még sincs idejük beszélni. Rendben, holnap hazamegy, ami inkább holnapután lesz, Keith előre rosszul van a jet legtől. Shiro meghívta, hogy karácsonyozzon náluk – már ahogy Japánban ünneplik, szóval a helyes megfogalmazás az lenne, hogy töltse az ünnepeket náluk.  
A neve hallatára tér csak vissza a beszélgetésbe, de addigra elveszti a fonalat.  
\- _Bocsánat,_ nem értem – fordul oda Shiróhoz.  
\- Anya azt kérdezte, hogy félsz-e a repüléstől. – Keith majdnem felnevet.  
\- Ha bármi probléma lenne, leraknád a gépet – mondja elmosolyodva, és amikor Shiro fordít, az anyukája felnevet. A szemeiben őszinte büszkeség, a soha el nem múló fajta, és Shiro megérdemli, hogy valaki így nézzen rá. Megérdemelné, hogy mindenki ugyanígy nézzen rá, hogy ő legyen az emberiség hőse, mert ez egy minden kétséget kizáró tény.  
Shiro elengedi és néhány perc múlva bontják a vonalat.  
\- Kész vagy?  
\- Mehetünk – bólint rá. Nem mintha sok kedve lenne az egész közösségi eseményhez, de Shiro be akarja mutatni Holtéknak. Ez az egyetlen ok, amiért hajlandó menni az összgarrisonos karácsonyi bulira.  
Az emberiség legjobb pilótájaként Shiro megérdemel a szolgálati lakás mellé autót is, szóval az utazásuk kényelmes. Shiro dobol a kormányon, Keith a várost nézi, a siető embereket karácsony előtt néhány nappal.  
A karácsony egy üres érzés az elmúlt években, mint minden ilyen ünnep, mert az ünnepek arról szólnak, hogy emberek együtt vannak és jól érzik magukat, és neki – neki Shirón kívül nincsen senkije. Még így is sokszor úgy gondolja, befurakodott az életébe és nem lenne szabad ezt csinálnia, de Shiro máshogy látja, őt ez nem zavarja, ő megértéssel fordul felé, sőt mi több, szeretettel. És holnap bemutatja a családjának. Vagyis a szüleinek, mert a Shirogane-család ilyen aprócska. (Keith szeretne ilyen aprócska családot, de nem így, hogy ellopja valaki másét.)  
\- Min gondolkodsz? – kérdez rá Shiro.  
\- A karácsonyon – feleli fanyarul.  
\- Csináltatok valamit ilyenkor? Az apáddal.  
\- Nem mondanám, hogy volt bármi különös szokásunk. De otthon lehetett velem, mert tudták, hogy csak ketten vagyunk. A munkahelyén. Rendeltünk kaját, vagy valami ilyesmi. Nem nagy cucc. – Mindig úgy érzi, a válaszai túlságosan kiábrándítók. Shiro soha nem mondja ezt neki, csak sóhajt egyet és barátságosan megpaskolja a térdét.

Shiro lecsipogtatja a mágneskártyáját a belépőkapunál és úgy tűnik, ő túl jól érzi magát, már-már be van pörögve a buli gondolatára, holott neki igazán nem fog túl sok szórakozást jelenteni a dolog.  
\- Nem vagy egy kicsit öreg ehhez? – kérdez rá csipkelődve, míg kiszállnak.  
\- Ne szemtelenkedj – figyelmezteti, de a hangja továbbra is vidám, semmi neheztelés, semmi igazán figyelmeztető él. Ezt szereti Shiróban: hogy nem tudja magára haragítani. Hogy nem kezd vele kiabálni, hogy nem lát szánakozást a szemeiben, ha ránéz. Hogy vele nem kell küzdenie, mert anélkül is szót értenek egymással. Senkivel nem érzett még így, és pont ezért, ez nagyon fog hiányozni abban a nagyjából két évben, amíg Shiro majd odalesz megjárni a világűrt. (És néha attól fél, hogy Shirónak nem fog annyira hiányozni, mint neki, vagy, hogy akár egészen el is felejti őt, mire visszajön. Ami persze ostobaság, de olyan nehéz elhinni, hogy pont ő fogja majd érdekelni, ha visszaért.)  
Shiro a vállára teszi a kezét, ami kizökkenti a gondolataiból.  
\- Próbálj meg lazítani – kéri tőle egészen halkan. Keith kis híján azt feleli: _tudod, hogy az nekem nem így néz ki._ Helyette csak bólint egyet. – És óvatosan a bóléval, rendben?  
\- Nem kifejezetten érdekel a bólé – mormolja maga elé, és mielőtt még Shiro válaszolhatna neki valamit, valaki a nevét kiáltja messziről, és az a valaki nem Matthew Holt, szóval Keith arrébb oson, mielőtt még bevonnák egy beszélgetésbe, amiben nem nagyon szeretne részt venni.  
Pontosan erre gondolt: hogy Shirót nagyjából mindenki körbe fogja rajongani, éppen ezért ez nem azaz alkalom, amikor nyugodtan megtarthatná akár a bemutatást. Már úgyis mindegy alapon körülnéz egy kicsit: a déli szárny kantinját alakították át, az asztalok most a falak mellé sorakoztatva, a székek tornyokba pakolva, alig egy-kettő van rendesen letéve, és a teremben egyelőre nincsenek túl sokan, és azoknak sem tűnik fel, hogy ő ott támasztja a falat egy pohár üdítővel a kezében, és az idő múlását várja. (Ebben amúgy jó.) Shiro egyébként is azt mondta, hogy nem maradnak túl sokáig, hiszen holnap repülnek. Valahogy csak kibírja azt a pár órát, hogy ne ez legyen élete legrosszabb estéje, és különben is, arra a címre már másik esték pályáznak, szóval... Vesz egy mély levegőt, közben szinte hallja magában Shirót, amint azt mondja túl negatív, és nem árt, ha lazít egy kicsit. Ezt tartja szem előtt, amikor mégis megközelíti az egyik bólés tálat. Az illata amúgy nem rossz, déli gyümölcsök ízét véli felfedezni benne, és nem egészen biztos, hogy jól átgondolt tett volt egy zömében fiatalokból álló bulira alkoholt beengedni. Bár talán olyasmi volt a háttérben, hogy így legalább senki nem próbálja becsempészni a töményet és ellenőrzött körülmények között tarthatják az elfogyó mennyiséget is. A biztonság kedvéért azért eszik valami édeset is mellé. Bármi történjék is, ő legalább megpróbálta.

A bulihangulat igazán egy fél óra múlva indul el, amikor valaki zenét kapcsol a keverőpult mögött, néhányan a táncparkettnek hívott rész szélén tesznek úgy, mint akik tudják mi a tánc, egy nagyobb csapat érkezik csevegve, színes ruhákban, hiszen kivételesen engedélyezett a civil viselet is, és néhányan Keitht is megtalálják.  
Az ok valami olyasmi, hogy elég jól teljesít ahhoz, hogy a tanárok emlegessék a nevét más osztályokban, és ezért kap egy csomó kérdést, főleg azzal kapcsolatban, ahogy a szimulátorban teljesít. Ami sokak szerint tényleg elég figyelemre méltó, már csak arra kellene rászoknia, hogy maradéktalanul teljesíti a parancsokat. Szóval tippekre vagy tanácsokra kíváncsiak a legtöbben, de nem igazán tud segíteni, mert ez... neki ezen nem kell gondolkodnia, az első perctől fogva nem kell különösebben túlgondolnia azt, ahogyan repül. Mielőtt elhajtaná őket, végiggondolja, Shiro mit mondana a helyében, vagy miket szokott mondani, ha ő kérdezi meg egy-két dologról. Konkrét téma nélkül azonban csak Shiro kedvenc mondásai jutnak eszébe, hogy _gyakorlat teszi a mestert_ és a _türelem rózsát terem_, és nem hiszi el magát, amint ezeket ismétli. A közlékenységét pedig a bólé számlájára írja, szóval biztos ami biztos, szerez magának még egy pohárral.  
A hirtelen népszerűségén túl feltűnik, hogy időközben a táncparkett is megtelt, és bár a zene nem túl hangos, a zsibongás nem teljesen nyomja el. Hiába néz körül időnként, nem látja Shirót, és így kimentenie sincs értelme magát a beszélgetés alól. Majd megcsörgeti vagy valami, ha végül sikerül találkoznia Holtékkal, addig is ő egészen jól elvan.  
Éppen aviatikáról beszélgetnek, hogy Mr Whatley bizonyára büszke lenne rá, ahogy magyarázza a szárnyfesztávok és a repülési magasság összefüggését, amikor valaki odatoppan a kis csoporthoz, és mint egy hurrikán, felborít mindent.  
Keith nem igazán sejti, mi mindent.  
Az azonban bizonyos, hogy a fiú megnyerő mosollyal pillant végig a lányokon, és míg Keith azon gondolkodik, honnan ismeri és mi a neve, addigra már egyszerre három lányt hív táncba. A maradék ottlévők elszállingóznak, Keiht elszállingózik még egy pohár bóléért, és megbeszéli magával, hogy itt a vége a dolognak. A harmadik pohár még tartja majd a kellemesen oldott hangulatát, és ennél többre nincsen szüksége ma este vagy úgy bármikor máskor.  
A szám végével a fiú visszatér hozzá, menet közben még szerzett egy pohár üdítőt is.  
\- Hey, Keith – köszön rá széles jókedvvel, és a neve még mindig nem rémlik fel korábbról. T-vel kezdődik vagy M-mel? De az is lehet, hogy L vagy R...  
\- Helló – válaszol azért. – Ne haragudj, de nem emlékszem a nevedre, jártunk valamikor egy osztályba ugye?  
\- Elsőben, ja – biccent, és végre kezet nyújt. – Lance McClain, szolgálatodra.  
\- Keith. Kogane.  
\- Tudom, haver – biccent megint, és nem ereszti a kezét, míg a szemeibe nézve megkérdezi: – Van kedved táncolni? – A szemei vízkékek, a pillantása vidám és energikus és a mosolya lelkes és a fogai fehéren villannak elő az ajkai mögül, és Keith csak mindezek után érti meg a kérdést.  
\- Tessék? – Szeretné kihúzni a kezét a másik fogásából, de nem tudja, hogyan tehetné anélkül, hogy megbántaná Lance-t. Nem akarja, hogy miatta ne mosolyogjon így tovább a világra, és... Mióta érdekli egyáltalán ki mit gondol?  
\- Táncolni? – ismétli kérdőn, és a laza tartás máris meginog, a pillantásába zavar költözik, és hirtelen engedi el a kezét, mintha most tűnne fel, hogy a bemutatkozás óta szorongatja. – Eddig mindenki igent mondott – hadarja magyarázatul. – Gondoltam, felrázom egy kicsit a bulit, ránk fér. Szóval? Van kedved?  
Felé nyújtja a kezét megint, és látszik, hogy nem szeretne tolakodó lenni. Hogy egész egyszerűen azaz ok, hogy jól érezzék magukat, semmi más.  
\- Nem igazán csináltam még ilyet – böki ki végül.  
\- Ugyan, jobbra-balra lépni mindenki tud – legyint Lance, és egy fél lépéssel közelebb merészkedik hozzá, ahogy a válaszát várja.  
\- Aha, oké – bólint rá végül, bár nem egészen érti.  
A harmadik pohár bólé számlájára ír mindent, ezt még akkor eldönti, mikor még csak a táncparkett felé haladnak. Bármi fog történni, a bólé lesz a hibás meg Shiro lazítós dumája és kész. Meg az, hogy nem szeretne elszomorítani egy olyan srácot, mint Lance. Ez elég indok hülyét csinálni magából, ugye? Naná.  
A parkett szélén maradnak, mintha Lance tudná, hogy nem szívesen menne be a sűrűjébe, és ő hálás érte. A dal, ami felcsendül lassú, és a fiú előtte rávillant egy mosolyt, ami talán bocsánatkérésül szolgál. Keith nem érti, hogy lehet mosollyal bocsánatot kérni bármiért.  
\- Szabad lesz? – kérdezi Lance, és a tenyerei a vállaira simulnak, a csípője finoman ring a zene lágy ritmusára. – Egyet jobbra, egyet balra, szép lassan – mondja, és kilép.  
Keith követi, a lábaikat nézve, egy kissé zavartan. Nem történik semmi, míg fel nem néz. Lance szemei ráragyognak, izgatottan és boldogan, Keith nem emlékszik, hogy volt-e valaha bárki, aki így nézett rá, akár egy pillanatig is. Valószínűleg nem.  
\- Ügyes vagy – mondja neki Lance, éppen elég halkan, hogy csak ő hallja a zenétől. Keith tiltakozni akar, hogy ez tényleg nem nehéz. Mielőtt azonban még kitalálná, hogy az ő kezei hová mennek a helyzetben, a számnak vége is. Egy pillanatig még néznek egymásra, aztán Lance rávillant egy búcsúmosolyt, és elengedi, majd a jelenetnek, a táncnak vége szakad.  
Olyan érzéssel indul vissza a korábbi helyére, mintha a bőre alatt viszketne valami, és vizet keres, hogy leöblítse a bólé ízét a szájából, mielőtt arra vetemedne, hogy még egy pohárral igyon.  
Shirót nem látja sehol, hiába ellenőrzi a telefonját, nem hívta és nem írt, talán Holték el sem jöttek végül, és Shiro egymaga szorult be a vezérkari gyűrűbe, valami kötetlenebb beszélgetésbe, mint amit olyankor tudnak megejteni, mikor mindenki szolgálatban van.  
Keith tesz egy kört, keres valami sósat, elrágcsálja, de az idő kérlelhetetlenül lelassul. Csak leteszi magát egy székre és a telefont bűvöli, hátha Shiro felhívja, hogy mehetnek. Nem akartak sokat maradni az utazás miatt. Keith még soha nem hagyta el Arizonát, de nem az utazástól vagy repüléstől tart. Sokkal inkább attól, hogy Shiro bezengett csomó mindent róla, és majd rájönnek, hogy a fele nem is igaz, és különben csak azért van ideje annyit tanulni, mert Shirón kívül senki nem foglalkozik vele, így mással nem is igen üthetné el a világ összes szabadidejét. Így nem nehéz okosnak tűnni. Csalódni fognak benne, és még az is lehet, hogy Shiróra is dühösek lesznek, amiért magával ráncigálta a fél világon át, és bevitte az otthonukba, és...  
Mély levegőt vesz, ennek semmi értelme. Shiro szülei kedves emberek és pont. Nem fogják őt vagy Shirót bántani. És különben is, nem minden ember olyan, mint azok a felnőttek, akikkel eddig találkozott. Csak ezt... nehéz elhinni néha.  
\- Minden rendben? – A hang kizökkenti, felkapja a fejét rá, és az első, amit realizál egy nagyonkék szempár, kisfiús vonások amiken most aggódás ül.  
\- Persze – vágja rá és a markába szorítja a telefont. A Garrisontól kapta, és ezért még a háttér is egyenlogó. Itt semmi nem az övé a tudásán kívül.  
\- Vársz valakit? – kérdez rá Lance.  
\- Shirót – feleli egészen óvatlanul.  
\- Shirót – ismétli a fiú felcsillanó szemekkel. – Mesélj róla! – kéri lelkesen. Keith összeszorítja a fogait és emlékezteti magát, hogy ő ebben az egész történetben nem annyira fontos.  
\- Menj oda hozzá és kérdezd meg tőle, amit tudni szeretnél – válaszolja hűvösen és ezzel úgy érzi, a beszélgetésnek vége szakad majd. Az igazság azonban az, hogy Lance-t nem ilyen egyszerű leszerelni.  
\- Elnézést – mondja. – Nem akartalak megbántani.  
\- Tessék? – Értetlenül rápislog. Ő most...?  
\- Nem akartam tolakodó lenni – ismétli el. – Egy tánc még belefér? Elfogytak a vállalkozó kedvűek.  
Keith ránéz, kutatja a jeleket, hogy ebben lesz megint egy buktató, egy puhatolózó kérdés megint, ami elárulja, hogy nem is vele akar lenni, csak... A bizalmatlansága nyilván feltűnik a másiknak is.  
\- Oké, nem kell, semmi gond – mondja gyorsan. – Szép estét, és kellemes ünnepeket – ezzel tesz egy szabályos hátraarcot, de Keith nem hagyhatja elmenni.  
\- Várj! – szól utána és felugrik. A mozdulat széles és egy kicsit koordinálatlan.  
\- Hm? – Lance visszafordul, a pillantása érdeklődő.  
\- Belefér a tánc – hadarja. – Ha... tényleg velem akarsz...  
\- Veled akarok – vágja rá és egymásra vigyorognak.  
Lance a karjánál fogva húzza magával a táncparkett szélére, még mindig elég sokan vannak, de talán már nem annyian mint korábban. Elvégre csak nagyon kevesen olyan szerencsések, hogy elég közel lakjanak, a legtöbbeknek akár repülőre kell szállniuk másnap, hogy otthon tudják tölteni az ünnepeket és ehhez nem árt félig-meddig kipihenve ébredni az utazás napján. Szóval néhányan már aludni indultak. Keith Shirónál alszik a szolgálati lakásban és taxival mennek majd ki a reptérre. Ők ráérnek, végül is.  
Megint valami lassúzás megy, és Lance megint rávillant egy olyan bocsánatkérő mosolyt, amit Keith nehezen tud értelmezni.  
\- Várhatunk valami pörgősebbre – ajánlja fel, de Keitht nem zavarja annyira a zene, mint várná. Talán a bólé, talán csak ez a ma este. Biztos benne, hogy nem sok hasonló alkalom lesz, amikor így érzi magát, és hajlandó engedni az emberek közeledésének.  
\- Nekem jó ez is – szólal meg végül. – Hová kell tennem a kezem? – kérdezi, mielőtt hasonló szituációba keverednének, mint korábban.  
\- A vállamra – feleli Lance gondolkodás nélkül.  
Keith a vállára csúsztatja a kezeit, Lance cserébe a derekára simítja az övéit. Ahogy vezetni kezdi, az sokkal egyszerűbb, mint korábban, mert követni a mozdulatait teljesen könnyű. A bólé számlájára írja azt is, hogy ilyen egyszerűen képes a kezébe adni az irányítást és rábízni magát.  
Lance végig mosolyog rá, míg vezeti, és mert Keith még mindig koncentrál, hogy követni tudja, Lance nem próbál beszélgetni vele. Csak a dal végén súgja oda:  
\- Gyorsan tanulsz. – Keith nem felel csak rápislog és maradhatnékja van.  
Marad néhány pörgősebb számra, és Lance ekkor mutatja meg a kirobbanó energiáját, a mozdulataiban tökéletes összhang van és a ritmust nem csak a teste veszi át a zenéből, de innen úgy tűnik, a szíve is.  
Keith legjobb szava erre a _szenvedély_. Ismeri már, például Shiro mindig rendezett összképe ellenére teljesen át tud szellemülni, ha repülésről van szó. Olyankor ragyognak a szemei és kipirul az arca, a hangja pedig kap egy izgatott árnyalatot. Keith érti ezt, de nem sokszor tud ilyesmit érezni, talán csak amikor a ruháiba kap a szél száguldás közben és a mellkasának feszül a sebesség. De, hogy valakiből áradjon a szenvedély miközben táncol, miközben két lábbal a földön van, ez teljesen új és rabul ejtő. Olyannyira, szeretne a közelében maradni és érezni az energiáját még egy kicsit.  
Marad néhány pörgős számra és marad még két lassúra is, és csak akkor hajlandó elengedni, mikor Lance azt mondja, muszáj innia valamit.  
Lance a vízzel töltött pohár felett is rámosolyog és miután húzóra kiissza felveti:  
\- Van kedved kimenni levegőzni?  
\- Menjünk – bólint rá.  
Távozóban Lance megtorpan, mikor felcsendül egy dal és látványosan elhúzza a száját.  
\- Hogy lehet egy szám ennyire kétezertíz? – kérdezi magától csak, azért dúdolgatja egy darabig a dalt, ami egy földönkívüli szeretőről meg csókolózásról szól.  
Odakint sivatag-csend, éjjeli homok-hideg és a Garrison-komplexum hideg fényű reflektorai. A csillagok, ahová a legtöbben vágynak, innen nem is látszanak. A helyet, ahová Shiro készül, szabad szemmel nem is látni.  
Lance mélyet kortyol a levegőből mellette, meg tudja érteni. A szellőzőn átszűrődő levegő műnek tetszik még évekkel később is. És csak ott állnak csendben, és alighogy Keith feje elkezdene kiszellőzni egy kicsit, minden értelmes gondolat elillan amikor Lance szembefordul vele és megcsókolja.  
Keithnek fogalma sincs, hogyan kell csókolózni, vagy hogyan kell valakit rendesen megölelni, vagy hogyan kell valakihez hozzáérni úgy, hogy ne törje össze. Amikor észbekap, mindhármat jól csinálja, mert Lance szorosan simul hozzá és nem is akaródzik elhúzódnia, a szemei fényesebben ragyognak mint a valós vagy vélt csillagok, és Keith rémülete az egész helyzet felett olyan erővel szorítja össze a torkát, hogy egyből kijózanodik a pillanatból.  
Úgy hagyja maga mögött Lance-t, hogy utána szólni sincsen ideje, már berohan egy folyosóra és igyekszik addig mozdulatlan maradni, míg az éjszakára mozgásérzékelősre állított lámpa lekapcsolódik felette.  
Egész biztos benne, hogy ezt az estét úgy akarja elfelejteni, ahogy van.  
Egész biztos benne, hogy akármi történik, úgy fog tenni, mint aki nem emlékszik.

\- Hé, sajnálom, hogy eddig nem hívtalak – mondja Shiro azonnal, amint meglátja. – De Matthew húga beteg lett, aztán Sam is, és Matt végül otthon maradt velük – hadarja az okot sietve. – A többiekhez meg nekem is sok türelem kellett. Hé, minden oké?  
\- Persze – vágja rá sietve. – Talán kicsit sok volt a bólé – fűzi hozzá, mire Shiro arcán mosolyba olvad az aggodalom.  
\- Igyál sok vizet – javasolja. – Mehetünk?  
\- Menjünk – hagyja rá, és amikor kifelé mennek, szándékosan nem néz a helyre, ahol Lance-t hagyta.  
Míg Shiróhoz tartanak azt mérlegeli, kellene-e erről beszélnie, de végül úgy dönt, inkább nem mondja el. Nem azért, mert Shiro nem lenne vele ugyanolyan megértő mint mindig, de... Ez talán sok lenne erre az időszakra. Majd elmondja neki máskor, talán majd ha visszaért a Kerberosról.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!
> 
> A blogomon egy csomó másik Voltron történetet találsz: https://never-marauders-land.blogspot.com/search/label/Voltron


End file.
